


Telling The Girls

by Shadow7



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen spilling the tea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling The Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back. This is a new story after a few days of vacation. Hope yo enjoy

-What?!-  
-Spill the tea!-  
-Explain, how in the name of God in less than a month after announcing your divorce, did you ended up having a relationship, not screwing but a relationship, with a guy, who is literally the opposite of you!-  
Jenny, Jen, Marie J, Chelsea and all the girls asked half screaming.  
-It’s a long story…- I said, trying to dodge  
-We have time, tonight is Gwen’s Tell All Memoir- Chelsea said and everyone agreed.  
-I don’t know him, I mean I have seen The Voice but I don’t know him…- Jen said  
-I do, we do- Ellen said while grabbing Chelsea’s shoulder.- He is a great guy, he is funny, super generous and sweet, he has a great but really great name in the business, he is very talented, very tall..-  
-Very handsome with gorgeous eyes and looks like he might be good in bed, doesn’t screw around, he is perfect in almost every sense for Gwen… except the fact that he is 100% country, boots wearing – plaid shirt wearing cowboy, only listens to country and I’m pretty sure he has no idea most of the things you do…-  
-Yeah, but he is … Blake. I can’t explain it, he is all that and more, and yes we have a lot of differences, I mean, he doesn’t only listen to country but mostly, he doesn’t care about fashion at all, but he is sweet and funny, we had a lot in common in the personal sense, both of us are religious, we are family people, we want the same in life, and meeting a guy that wants that and it’s like that in my mid- forties, it’s hard!-  
-Is he divorce?-  
-Yes, he got divorced like three weeks before I did. That it’s what it’s going to be hard, her ex is like a very well-known country singer…-  
-With a horrible reputation- Ellen added  
-Really?-  
-Yeah, apparently she was doing half of Texas…- Chelsea said  
-She was not doing half of Texas, but yes, she was cheating on Blake, that’s how we bonded-  
-Sweet and all, I want details…-  
-Well, it’s just that we started to email each other after the first production meeting…-

Over two month ago  
“Hey, Gwen. How are you? Hopefully, you are well. See? I know how to use email! Just wanted to check in, how was the first week without the boys? I’m sure you went nuts and did one of those crazy ass parties with all your girls, got drunk and almost completely ruined your house, set it on fire or something. I’ve heard that’s what moms do when they are alone. Send me a picture; I will love to see how the house ended up. Anyway, I was just checking in. Blake”  
I read that email, laughing and crying at the same time. It had been a rough couple of days, I can’t lie, but I had to grow up and understand that, so I did. I had my girls come over, my parents, my nephews and some friend, each night of the week. That day was my first night alone and every second felt like hours.  
“Hey, cowboy. Can’t lie, it isn’t easy. U insult me thinking it was just one party, I had one every night of the week except tonight, it’s my first night completely alone. I haven’t cried that much and that’s something. How about you? Wild parties? ”  
That’s how we started and it had been so different, we were treating the other like a friend, we went from emails to texting in about a week because texting was quicker and easier, and he was able to make me laugh even through text, laugh out loud, for sure. In less than two weeks the texts became phone calls and those became quickly into facetime.  
-Show me!-He said in a sultry voice that made me shiver  
-No, I’m not showing you anything!-  
-Common, princess!- he calls me princess or gorgeous or baby girl or sunflower, it was so cute, I slowly melted every time he said something like that. –I wanna see! Show me!-  
-Fine! Look…- I showed him the pancakes I just made, they were vegan, not good at all and that’s on me, that flour was disgusting I thought it would have been a good idea to choose another brand.  
-They look like something Betty would throw up!-  
-Blake! Shut up- I said laughing!- Now, when I try to eat it. I’m going to think about that!-  
You are not vegan…-  
-I was… The divorced finished my veganness, the first week, I ate bacon-  
-Join the dark side! We want you with us!-  
-Stop, silly! I want to try that again… I feel unfaithful-  
-With who? Honey, be whoever you want to be… just be you-  
-Cowboy…you are good to me… did you know that?-  
-You are good to me too… Wanna be my medicine for heartbreak?-  
-As long as you are mine too…- We have been growing tight, every day I would laugh till my sides hurt and flirt a second later. I would want to ask him to come over but I think it’s a bit soon, it was starting to feel a need to it. I would blush like a virgin and roll my eyes every time he said something sweet to me, I knew he loved it, his eyes always sparkled when I did.  
-Moooom!- I heard Kingston scream  
-Wait a second, cowboy- I told him and was about to hang up when I decided not to. –What is it, honey?-  
-I wanted to know if… what’s that?-  
-Pancakes, new recipe-  
-It looks like vomit…- He said and Blake laughed. – Who is that?- He asked and I took a deep breath.  
-Blake… I was showing him the pancakes too-  
-Hi!- He said to the phone and waved at him  
-Hey, buuuuuddy!- Blake said loudly and long, making King laugh.  
-How are you, Blake?-  
-Trying not to barf at that pancake…- Kingston laughed loudly  
-Hey!- I said laughing because they did look terrible  
-Blake… I read somewhere that you had a Turkey as a pet! Is that true?-  
-It is true! He died a few years ago… Wanna know his name?-  
-Sure..-  
-Turkey!-  
-You named your turkey, Turkey?- I asked him  
-Yeap… easy- Kingston laughed  
-So cool! We have birds too. You have a ranch, right? What do you have?-  
-Yes, I have an ostrich, horses, pigs, chickens, fishes, a kangaroo…-  
-A kangaroo?!- I asked  
-Awesome!! You have a zoo!- King said  
-Better, I have a farm!-  
Blake and Kingston went from animals to movies, both loved Star Wars and couldn’t wait for the new one in December, then jumped to music and Blake started to asked questions about current music to him, Kingston happily responded, he was usually shy but apparently the cowboy made him feel comfortable.  
-Did you finish homework?- I asked King  
-OH! That’s what I wanted to ask you… do you have a pencil ?- He answered and Blake just laughed!  
-King… go to do your homework…-  
-Go buddy… We’ll finish the talk another day…-  
-Fine… Bye Blake!- He gave me the phone and ran off.  
-Sorry about that, he gets excited-  
-Don’t apologize… I wanted to talk to him too, he is awesome! You have really cool kids-  
Of course, I blushed and we kept talking about everything, we went to every single subject that exists. We started to facetime more and more, the kids would say hello, Apollo would laugh and a couple of times before saying goodbye, Jen and Todd if were with me they would say hello. It all started so innocently and at the same time it didn’t.

Present Time  
-Email? How old are you? 90?-  
-Didn’t you hear? We face time, now, he comes over and everything…-  
-Still! Listen and how about… you know…-  
-What?-  
-Don’t play dumb!-  
-It was good… from the very beginning-

A month ago  
We were at his place, amazingly, two blocks from mine and I thought that was so weird because I've never seen him before I found out a couple of weeks ago after the group of The Voice had dinner, now I’ve been here a couple of times, both times we laughed, we ate and we drank and nothing else, it wasn’t like that… not yet. I knew I wanted to take whatever this was, as slow as I could and by the look of it, he understood and maybe wanted to take his time too.  
-You liked it?- He prepared garlic potatoes with roasted chicken and a salad, all made on a grill.  
-It was amazing… didn’t know you could cook! I’m impressed!-  
-I'm not just a pretty face, I cook too and if pressured I could clean and do many, many other things, with the right incentive, I don't mind getting my hands dirty-  
-Do you now? Well, I need to know which one it is, I wouldn't mind having someone to help out for anything ... I need-  
-Oh, baby, just ask and I'll be wherever you want me to, doing whatever you want me to-  
It was moments like this when Blake said something slightly dirty with those haunting eyes that looked like two oceans in the middle of a storm, that storm being lust. He wasn't shy or ashamed to show that he wanted me, and even though I was shy, I wanted him to know I wanted him too.  
We were getting the things in the dishwasher as he didn't want me to move a finger, ever, he had said on more than one occasion that he wanted to spoil me, and he was very close to complete that task. We finished and turned the dishwasher on as he grabbed my band, after offering me dessert, and with a big bowl of ice cream for two, he dragged me to the backyard. We sat in a chair, the sun was setting, the sky was getting deep dark blue but slight rays of yellow, orange and pink could be seen and it felt like a movie or a music video.  
-It's beautiful- I whispered.  
-It is... But, not to brag, everything in the south looks better, that's why I don't know if invite you to Tish, I don't think I could handle you there.... If you look this amazing here, there you could bring someone from the dead...-  
-Blake... When you say something like that, I don't know if punch you or melt or what- I said that blushing but looking straight at him  
\- I have a few ideas...-  
I couldn't help but laugh. I took his cap off and put it on me, I love it, it was so him, normal yet awesome, big and comfy. Even though he grabbed two spoons we were sharing one, the other remained untouched in the bowl. I was now sitting in front of him feeding him chocolate ice cream with strawberry, one of my favorites.  
-It's so good...- I said as the ice cream melted in my mouth  
-It really is...- He said, but that tone didn't sound like he was talking about the ice cream, his eyes were fixed on me.  
My heart rate was quicker, my breath too. I felt tingly and warm on the inside. The ice cream was slowly melting in the bowl and it was getting a heavy soup kind of texture. I put the bowl on the table right next to us and I moved closer to him. I was sitting sideways, my torso and legs to him, one under me and the other one on the floor, I was wearing tight jeans and a see-through black and red blouse, no shoes; he was with his usual uniform, blue flannel, jeans and cowboy boots, he moved so his torso was to me, his smile was soft, wondering and plain lovely, his eyes were dark blue.  
I wanted to. I wanted him to make the move, even though I knew he wouldn't, he would wait for me to be ready, to make the first move, I was the fragile one or well the most fragile one. So I did, I lean in and give him a soft peck on the lips, it was soft and quick but felt like I was connected to an electricity outlet, I felt a rush of warm all over and a need on the bottom of my stomach.  
When I separated, his eyes were darker than before and a small smile decorated his face.  
-You can do it better- He whispered  
-Can I?-  
-Yeah, you can... Try again- His eye looked naughty now. Holding the smile I leaned again, pressing my lips harder, he responded, this time, he pressed back and opened his lips a little, enough to hold my upper lip in his and that made me gasp and move my hands to his forearms as he grabbed my waist.  
Our lips were now playing with each other like it wasn't the first time, it was soft, naughty and hot at the same time until I moved my hands to his hair and tangled it. He pressed harder and I opened my mouth wider, now I was starting to use my tongue, brushing it with his.  
The growl he made was deep and aroused, he sounded like a lion in heat. He opened his mouth wider and put me closer to him, we were now pressed to each other and my hand was pulling his hair a little, he groaned again and little sights were leaving my body too, I wasn’t even conscious of it. Our tongues were in the middle of a battle to see who could take more from the other; his hands kept brushing my neck and my legs. He pulled away and the kiss finished with a loud pop.  
-Damn it, Gwen- He pressed his forehead to mine and was breathing heavy. I opened my eyes and our eyes locked again. He moved and he hugged me against him.

Present  
-Noooo, we want to hear the good stuff, not the fluff-  
-I love the fluff, it’s cute!- Jen said  
-Common… We want to hear the juicy stuff- Mary said impatiently  
-We had been taken it slow, we don’t want to rush…-  
-Wait, you haven’t done it?-  
-That’s not what I meant… I mean…- I started  
-What about the kids?-  
-Nooooo! Sex first…-  
-Kids first!- Jenny said

Three weeks ago  
Blake was coming over for dinner, the boys were home and it was going to be the first time we had dinner the five of us and I wanted to vomit. I couldn’t believe it, four months ago I was a separated woman in complete misery and now I was happy waiting for my boyfriend to come to dinner. How the hell did that happen?  
-Mom, you ok?- Zuma asked entering to my room, I was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, he was wearing one of his very bright yellow shirts he loved, shorts that did not match at all without shoes, he was in socks.  
-I’m fine, honey…-  
-Are you nervous? You are fidgeting…- I must look terrified, he wouldn’t notice an earthquake, that’s how my kid was, all over the place.  
-Is it dumb if I say yes?-  
-No, I guess not. But why?-  
-Well…-  
-Is it because Blake is coming?-  
-Yeah, it is… I want you guys to like each other…-  
-We already do mom… He is cool! - I don’t think the kids have completely and fully understood that Blake and I were sorts of dating, well not sort of.  
-I know… it’s just... Grown-ups dumb things…- He jumped to bed with me at once and laid there with me.  
The doorbell rang and I jumped out of bed, this time, I was really close to throwing up, really close. I moved to the door and heard Kingston walking towards it.  
-Who is it?-  
-The best cowboy in the entire world…-  
-Blake!- I heard the door opening and closing quick, and felt Zuma running past me to the door.  
-Sup, buddy?!-  
-Blake!- Zuma screamed  
-Wow! Nice shirt! You might get lost! Here, better- The boys laughed  
-Blake!- I said and he was holding a dark bad, his hair all over the place as his cap was on Zuma’s head, he was wearing his boots, red shirt, and jeans, he looked good in red.  
-Princess- He said and I couldn’t help but blush like a little girl, again, damn it was hard not to. All my worries went away as I got closer to them. I gave Blake a brief hug.  
-I brought something for later… it’s a surprise!- Holding the bag up  
-What is it?!- Zuma asked  
-Don’t you know what surprises mean?- Kingston said to him, rolling his eyes. Blake laughed. – I need the freezer!-  
We walked to the kitchen and he turned to the boys making them motions to turn around with his finger.  
-Common, don’t ruin it!- The boys did it while laughing and I stand behind them, blocking the view just in case. Blake got I cream, cookies, whipped cream and syrup inside the freezer. I arched my brow and he just winked.  
-What are we going to eat?- Zuma asked after Blake told them they could turn around.  
-I was thinking we could vote…- I looked at Blake, he was just smiling at me.  
-I could eat anything…-  
-How about pizza? Or Mexican? Or…-  
-Pizza!- Kingston said. –Apollo loves pizza-  
-Well, I could do pizza! Sounds great!-  
-Let me find the phone- Zuma moved quickly to the living room.  
-Two medium size? What ingredients?- I asked him.  
-I eat anything in a pizza- Blake said  
-Mom, could we have like pepperoni and mushroom?!-  
-Sounds very good!- Blake said  
-Good!- I grabbed the phone, called for two pizzas exactly the same and some drinks.  
The boys went to wake Apollo up when I found myself pressed against the freezer and my mouth on his. I moaned and responded, my hand to his hair and his to my neck and waist, it was deep and quick.  
-I needed to do that! So bad…-  
-I’m glad you did, cowboy-  
We heard the boys coming close so we separated a little bit and the three of them walked in, Apollo half-sleep on Kings arms. Blake moved and held Apollo to his chest and the boy woke up, smiled and started to talk. Blake just listened and responded nonsense to him, making everyone laugh. That moment when we sat in front of the TV, watching a movie, eating and all the boys, the four of them, were laughing and joking, I understood that this was it.  
__ __  
The kids liked Blake, I knew that, from the beginning they had been into each other, but when they understood Blake wasn’t just a friend for me, things turned sour for a bit. Every time I would say his name, both Zuma and Kingston got uncomfortable and would fidget on their seats or just change the subject bluntly, which was strange and that got me scared.  
-I don’t know why… It was so good a couple of weeks ago-  
-Honey, I’m a guy that is planning to kiss their momma, and hug her and spent time with her. It’s normal, I hated my step dad guts for a while-  
-You did?-  
-Yeah. Changes are hard for anyone, imagine having your family happily, then not happy, then separated and now there’s another guy in the picture… it must be confusing. Give them time-  
-Ok… damn, I just want everything to work out. Is that really hard?-  
-The good things shouldn’t be easy, how would you really appreciated if they were?- With that, he kissed me and we had one of our famous and delicious make-out sessions on my couch.  
I did that, I gave them time but I felt the need to talk to them. One day I took Kingston and Zuma to help me with the grocery stuff, they liked it, so why don’t we could invest the time?  
On our way there I started.  
-So, boys. I wanted to talk to you two about something…-  
-What is it?-  
-It’s about Blake- I saw them getting serious.  
-What about him?-  
-Well, you guys have been acting weird lately, I want to know why-  
-Nothing is going on….-  
-Kingston… please-  
-Is just that…-  
-Blake told me that I needed to give you guys time to adjust to the changes. His parents got divorced too and he struggled with it-  
-He said that?-  
-Something about instability and that you guys were going to open up when it felt right…-  
-We like Blake a lot… but like…-  
-What honey?-  
-We don’t want to cheat on dad-  
-Honey, Blake is never going to be your dad… He can be your whatever you want him to be. But I consider that he is a good guy, he makes us laugh till we cry, he likes spending time with us, he took a lot of the sadness away, he has invited us to his ranch in Oklahoma and he wants to play with us… I don’t think he deserves the cold shoulder you two are giving him-  
Kingston and Zuma stayed quiet for a while, I saw them looking at each other.  
-If you two want to talk to him about this… Go ahead but give him the reasons. It’s mean to just not talk to him or to say you don’t want to play when you are dying to. He deserves better- We arrived at the grocery shop and went there, both kept quiet and I saw them talking to each other a couple of times. I think the talk worked on them, both looked guilty and nervous.  
The ride home was in silence until Blake called. I put him on speaker as usual.  
-Hey, cowboy! We are on our way home… Just did some shopping-  
-Hey, gorgeous. Cool, I’m home… I was thinking about doing something with you guys… I bought this new grill-  
-New? Why did you buy a new one?-  
-This one is better, is bigger and has more room for food and drinks-  
-Drinks?-  
-Yeah! It also has a mini fridge… It’s awesome, baby doll-  
-Tell you what… I’ll ask the kids if they want to. I’ll go after I get Apollo -  
-Cool, call me, sugar-  
-Ok, honey. Called you soon-  
-Could we go?- Zuma asked  
-If you want to. I don’t see anything wrong with that…Because you two are weird, maybe you wanted to stay home- I did agree with Blake at not pushing the kids if they didn’t want to do things. We went to the movies with Todd, Jenn, and the kids, Apollo came but my two oldest didn’t, they looked upset because we saw a movie they wanted to and a couple of days later they came to the set of The Voice, again both declined even though they wanted to come.  
-We want to-  
-Ok. I’ll Blake-  
We arrived home, I put the things on the cabinets, I called Blake and then changed Apollo to something sporty. I told the boys to do the same as maybe Blake would say something to play catch. We went to Blake’s and the boys were acting weird like they were trying to play it cool but failing. He got the new grill gong and he looked like a kid with a new toy, it was super cute. I was taking care of the drinks as I looked at the boys playing catch with Blake, so I sat on a chair while playing cars with Apollo. I was like that for a few minutes and when I turned to watch them, the three of them were talking, both Zuma and Kingston were talking and Blake was smiling. Blake was in squatting in front of them. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but by the looks of it, it was good. At the end, they hugged Blake and my heart stopped but didn’t say anything. No one said anything about what happened but the kids were acting more open to Blake, they were laughing and since that moment, Blake Shelton, the boyfriend of Gwen Stefani was accepted in the family, completely.

Present day  
-That’s great! They are ok with him! I mean, the kids are tricky-  
-Yes, every time I talk to Blake the boys want to talk to him, he keeps them laughing and interested and always thinking about them… He is amazing!-  
-So…can we go to the sex now?-

Two weeks ago  
-What do you want to do for your birthday?- The boy was with Gavin and we were lying on the couch in front of the TV of his house, he was on top.  
-I don’t know… I haven’t done anything big in years. Maybe just dinner, all of us-  
-That’d be cool…you sure don’t want anything else? I mean, I have a surprise and it’s ready… but do you want to do anything?-  
-A surprise? What surprise?-  
-It’s a surprise…-  
-Blaaaaake…- I whined  
-Whaaaat?- He replied making fun of me  
-Don’t make fun of me…- I pouted and he kissed me. The whole making out had been great, it’s been awesome, we found easily a perfect rhythm that one that leaves you breathless, tired but needing more. The kissing sessions have lasted at least an hour, sometimes cuddling while watching a movie, cooking, eating, sleeping even. He had stayed a couple of times in my house, tonight was at him, I’ve never stayed here before, so it was nerve-racking, a very simple bachelor’s pad, some furniture, a lot of brown and dark wood but for some reason, homey.  
I was getting used as his hand under my clothes, the way his legs would press my core and make me wet or the way the kissed on my neck and the way his beard felt on my sensitive skin, I was getting used to it but not less turned on. He was now between my legs his mouth on my neck nibbling and licking anyway he wanted making me squirm and moan loudly, his hands under my ratty shirt over my stomach and back doing small circles turned my skin on fire. I was holding his head on my neck with both hands tangled in his hair, my head snapped back with my mouth open as I moved making his rock hard erection hit that sweet spot in the middle of my legs.  
He always did this slowly, letting the heat grow, and I’m not embarrassed to say that we had finished like this a couple of times after a good time grinding against each other and the lack of shirts in one of them. This time, we were going farther, I wanted to, I needed to, I started to unbutton his shirt, quickly as he moaned into my mouth.  
I took his mouth again and I started to use my mouth dirty on him, I took the lead and took off his shirt, I scratched his chest from the neck to his low stomach making him shiver all over. He moved me and sat me on his lap, never breaking the kiss. He started to undo my shirt, slowly, taking it off my shoulders, leaving me in my bra. He kissed my neck, my shoulders and pushed me back to the couch while my legs were around his waist; that was all he needed.  
-Gwen, are you sure?- He stands up with me on his arms and or foreheads pressed against the other, he took us upstairs to his room and laid me down. –We don’t have to do anything…- I interrupted him with a kiss and put him closer to me so he could be laying on the bed with me, on top of me.  
-Common cowboy…-  
-Jesus…- He tries to take my shorts off without breaking the kiss, I felt his hands fighting with the front of my shorts until he was able to open them and then take them off, sliding them slowly down my legs. – You have no idea what those stockings do to me…- He said that while looking at my eyes, he never looked down. He frowned when he touched the beginning of the nets, and that made me smile because he had no clue what was going on. I loved wearing nets, my whole life, but lately, I’ve been dressing sexier so fishnets held at mid-thigh were my lately appetite, with beautiful and delicate patterns. – Jesus Christ Gwen Stefani…You are going to kill me- The shorts I was wearing were very tight, leaving me no choice but to wear a tiny thong and the way Blake looked at the whole thing made me shiver all over, he looked at me like I was his prey and he was a wolf.  
So I was lying on the bed with nothing but mid-thigh black fishnets, a black bra, and a black thong, he was completely dressed except for his shirt. He moved his hands to my thong and took it off quick as he laid down to kiss me again, our tongues playing, harder and filthier than ever, the feeling of his jeans against my now naked core was almost unbearable, everything I knew it would be like and more.  
-You are drenched!-  
-Blake…- His hand went to my bra as his lips went to my breasts. I moved closer to him so my core was in direct contact with the front of his jeans, I started to move as he took off my bra and kissed a played with my hard rock nipples. I don’t know if it was because it was the first time or because I was hormonal or just because it was that good, but I could cum just with his mouth on my breasts, it was that good. One hand moved to his hair and the other to his jeans, trying to unbutton a jean without looking was very hard.  
-Blake… Fuck!- His hand moved to my crotch and started to play with me. –Your jeans, help me… So good!-  
-You first… I want to look at you, I love looking at you when you fall apart!-  
-Take the damn jeans off…- I was angry, turned on and at the edge of my orgasm, my voice sounded like it and he had the audacity of laughing.  
-If you give keep giving me orders, I might cum in my pants…-  
-You like that, cowboy? Good… I can do that- I moved and unbutton his jeans which I did quickly after many attempts before. He moved away a little and while he was taking them off with the boots, I tackled him back to the bed, me on top this time.  
-You look fierce…Amazing-  
-I feel like that, you make me feel like that- I kissed him hotly. I was wearing my stockings and him, his plaid boxers, short ones as I said once that he would look good with short, tight ones.  
We were rubbing and grinding to each other, I was too high in pleasure as his hardness rock against me; that I didn’t felt him move until I felt him biting and licking my nipples, to the point of it to hurt, but the good kind of hurt.  
-I’m gonna cum if you don’t slow down…- I breathed.  
-Is that a problem?- He asked with his wicked eyes and his mouth on my breast.  
-I don’t want this to end…yet-  
-Do you really think you are only cumming once? I feel hurt, maybe I should show you…-  
With that he flipped us over and move down to my core when in one quick lick got me almost begging. In the back of my mind, I was playing his comment “Do you really think you are only cumming once?”, I couldn’t do it more than twice every once in a while if I ever finished at all, lately, since two years ago it was not a common practice in my household. But right now, with Blake’s teeth on me, his tongue inside of me and his fingers tempting me, I felt really so close to breaking the dry spell I could actually cry.  
-I’m so close…-  
-Not close enough…-  
-Blake…- He inserted two fingers into me and I arched, pain and pleasure at the same time hit me as hard as a concrete wall, it was really good. I started to move my hips and my hands tangled his hair, I’ve always been very passive in bed but I felt like a lioness right now, demanding.  
-Common baby, let go- I didn’t realize I was holding back until he said it, the pressure was about to burst from my body and I felt tight all around. I took the chance and let go, feeling like a volcano inside of me, exploded and leaving me trembling, sweating and wanting more. How is that even possible?  
I held his arms and pushed him up at me, I kissed him and I noticed his surprise, I could taste me in his mouth, I’ve never done that before and it was that hot. I took the edges of his boxers and pushed them down, he took them off and laid on top of me, hard, hot and soft, all at the same time.  
I took his dick and pumped it a little bit, feeling him trembling and shivering with each stroke. His hand covered mine and he looked at me, he looked hot, horny and happy, the imminent three “H”.  
-Are you sure?-  
-Blake… Are you scare?-  
-Maybe… A little. I don’t want to take more than I should-  
-You are sweet… but right now, I want sex, Blake. Can you give me that?-  
He laughed again – You and your orders are going to get you in trouble… sweet and agonizing trouble- We whispered in that gravel voice of his, even lower than normal as the heat was taking the first spot on us.  
I saw him moving up and between my legs as he kissed me with his eyes open, softly, waiting for my reaction to everything. I felt his hardness against me and then a pushed that resulted in the most agonizing combination of pain, pleasure, and need. I closed my eyes and pushed towards him, feeling him entering me slowly and easily because of my wetness; his girth I must say is quite impressive.  
He started to move slowly, taking the pleasure out of me and I could do nothing move in sync and whisper his name, over and over as I kissed his shoulder, his arms and his neck. He started to move quicker and stronger, pounding harder, making me unintentionally to squeeze him as I felt another rush of blinding pleasure in me, I was getting close to orgasm again and couldn’t do anything about it.  
I could feel him moving, kissing me and talking dirty to me, I got only half of the things he was saying. I was only saying his name, louder and louder each time. Until I felt my whole body trembling, tightening and complete blissful as my second orgasm took over, I kissed him and screamed his name, scratching his back and biting his shoulder, I felt him jerk and stand still, a wetness came in me and that made my orgasm even longer. The things we had done since that day, shouldn’t be told to anyone somethings should be kept in your memories and in you heart and well, in your body too.

Present  
-I'm not talking about my sex life- I said with a laugh


End file.
